


Chosen destinies

by Anonymous



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In a world where the supernatural and creatures of the night are well known there was a war on its way. Choices must be made. Sides must be chosen. Who will take up arms against the "monsters?" Who will help them fight for their lives?





	Chosen destinies

Liz Ortecho was different. She could sense things no one else could. She could pick up on others feelings, if she really concentrated she could even pick up on certain thoughts. Most of all she could sense when someone wasn't human. She couldn't pick anyone out in a crowd and couldn't tell what they were but she could feel whenever they were nearby. 

Her sister Rosa could feel a person's true intentions, tell you if they had hate in their heart or not, together they were basically a living lie detector. Though it was for these reasons very few people seemed to even want to interact with the Ortecho sisters, everyone fears not being able to have secrets. 

Most nights were quiet for the sisters. They didn't go out of their way to cause trouble and seemed to be given that in return from others. That was going to change soon though.

Liz was getting ready to close the Crashdown for the night when Rosa's curly headed best friend Michael showed up with his brother Max. Michael nodded his head in greeting before going upstairs with Rosa with Max moved to stand in front of Liz.

"So, how have you been?" Liz suddenly felt Max's nerves and she laughed a little. "There's no need to be so nervous Max. We've known each other forever... Relax a little." 

Max laughed still obviously nervous and rubbed the back of his neck. "Right, sorry. Look Liz, I know your birthday is coming up soon I was wondering if you might want to-"

Whatever he was going to say died in his throat as a gunshot rang through the building. Glass shattered and Liz dropped to the floor. Rosa and Michael ran down the stairs. 

"What the fuck was that!? Oh my god Liz!" Rosa dropped next to Liz and Max was already out the door trying to catch who shot Liz. Michael looked at everything with wide wild eyes until Rosa shot him a look. "Call Kyle now!" 

Before he could even pull up his number Kyle texted he was on his way. It was a blessing and a curse that along with healing he also felt when others were injured. 

It was probably only a few minutes before both Max and Kyle were there but it felt like hours. Kyle leaned over Liz and examined the bullet wound with a frown. She already lost a large amount of blood and it wasn't seeming to ease up any. Blood was oozing quickly from the substantial hole in her chest, to anyone else this would of meant death without a doubt, luckily they had the means to prevent that. Kyle carefully leaned further over Liz, his lips hovering over hers nearly touching as he literally breathed life back into her and the wound began to close on its own. 

Kyle sat back gasping for air as he calmed himself, no matter how often he used his powers it always took a lot out of him. Max moved forward immediately after Kyle was done, he picked Liz up with ease and carried her up to her room to sleep, she would be fine once she woke up again. Once Max rejoined them they all stared in silence, none of them knowing what to say yet. Max spoke first.

" I couldn't catch them. Whoever did this was long gone before I even ran out the door." 

"Do you think it was humans?"

"Of course it was fucking humans, Valenti! Use your head man." 

Max let out a tired sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Michael.." 

"No, how long have I been telling you something like this would happen Max? Huh?" 

"Just because some humans are scum doesn't mean they all are." 

Michael scoffed at that but didn't pick the argument back up. It was something they fought about often enough to know that no matter what happened neither would budge on how they felt about it. "I need a drink." 

Michael shared a quick look with Rosa before leaving. Kyle patted Max lightly on the shoulder. "I have to go too, I have an early shift at the hospital tomorrow, Liz is going to be fine now." Max nodded and gave a small smile in thanks then turned to Rosa after Kyle left. 

The two of them looked at each other in silence for what was probably too long to be comfortable. Max never really did know how to talk to Rosa, mainly because she seemed so similar to Michael in personality Max figured he would somehow end up in an argument with her anyway. 

"You can go, Isobel will want to know what happened and I'll call as soon as Liz wakes up." 

Max shook his head hard enough to bring on a headache. "No way, I'm not leaving you two here alone. Whoever did this could come back." Rosa looked like she wanted to argue but instead gave a sharp nod before going upstairs. Max sat back in a chair keeping his eye on the door, waiting for anyone that may try to cause more trouble to walk in.


End file.
